


Gentle Repose

by ellebellebab



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: Caleb buys Molly some time.





	Gentle Repose

**Author's Note:**

> >>> CR 2.26 S P O I L E R S <<<
> 
> I am woefully under qualified to be writing about any sort of DND mechanics and also this is my first CR fic I’ve ever written please be nice to me my emotions are SHOT and I need to do /something/.

All Beau can hear is the crunching of their boots against the ground and the uneven breaths of her friends around her as they run.

 

Her arms are killing her and she’s pretty sure her calves haven’t felt this much pain since she’d started training with the monks but she wills herself to keep going, resolutely keeping her eyes straight ahead and not focusing on the dribble of blood that’s pooled in the crook of her elbow from Molly’s lifeless body.

 

If Jester or Yasha were here they could carry Molly with ease, he wasn’t exactly dense, all slender points and long limbs, even Fjord would be a better choice.

 

‘ _If they were here maybe this wouldn’t have happened in the first place_ ’ the voice in her head sounds familiar and she rolls her eyes swallowing down the tug of doubt that follows her dads words for once and quickening her pace.

 

They reach the cart quickly and Beau unceremoniously slumps Molly into the cart, flinching at the tsking sound coming from Caleb as he jumps in next to his purple form.

 

‘What do we do?’ Nott’s panting next to Beau and all she can do is shrug.

 

‘Jesters not here, even if she was we don’t have any diamonds anyway for her to do that spell thing she learned. We’re fucked I don’t...’ she trails off as she feels something uncomfortable and tight form at the base of her throat and she rubs her eyes hard to stop the stinging sensation forming in the corners.

 

‘We need to go to the closest town, find a healer and bring him back.’ Caleb’s voice while usually monotone at the best of times possessed even more calm than it usually did and she watches as his hands gently press to Molly’s temples, stark against the purple skin.

 

‘You say that like we’re not days away from the next town which may or may not even have someone who can help him’ Beau ignored the sharp look Nott threw her, excuse her if her tone was a little harsh ‘we’re all beat up to hell and on a dangerous road how the fuck are we even going to get him there in time to...to...’ she trails off head tilting as she watches Caleb’s hands disappear into his coat.

 

Nott notices too, climbing up onto the cart and watching Caleb closely, ‘Caleb what are you doing?’ She says slowly, eyes wide when the wizard pulls out two copper pieces and a handful of white granules from his pockets.

 

‘I can’t do much, I never learnt what Jester has I, didn’t have it in me, but this one interested me’ he says softly before leaning forwards and gently placing one copper piece onto each of Molly’s closed eyes.

 

Beau’s mouth falls open as Caleb’s other hand sprinkles the white substance into the air and over the tiefling below him, eyes closed and lips mouthing words too foreign and quick for Beau to comprehend.

 

The familiar glow of magic energy pulses from Caleb’s hands and seems to be almost dragged from him by Molly’s lifeless form, pulled into his chest which glows bright for one moment before turning back to normal.

 

The silence is almost deafening and it takes Beau a moment to realise she’d been holding her breath, she exhales and lifts her hand up to brush away the wetness at her eyes, ‘What did you do?’

 

Caleb hand is gently clasping Molly’s and he shrugs, reaching his other out to fix the jewellery tangled at his horns, he takes a deep breath ‘I’ve bought him some more time’ he sounds unsure but Beau’s willing to bet whatever he’s done was done right.

 

She nods, wiping her face quick with the back of her hands, ‘Well then we better get going, Nott, you have to lead the horses you’re better at it than we are, Caleb and I can keep watch while we ride.’ She briefly touches the Goblins shoulder before climbing onto the cart herself, pulling Molly into it more comfortably with Caleb’s help before sitting at the base of it, eyes staring resolutely out behind them.

 

Eventually Nott gets their remaining horses moving and they set off at a slow pace, they travel for a while, time slowing to just moments as Beau replays the fight earlier in her head trying to comprehend when it had all turned so fucking awful.

 

‘What if we don’t find someone in time’ Nott’s voice carries behind her, unsure and timid over the sound of the horses rhythmic steps.

 

‘Our friend Mollymauk has cheated death before Nott, perhaps because of the good things he’s done this time around he might be allowed to come back again’ Caleb replies, his voice tired and slow. Accent thicker now as exhaustion seeps in.

 

‘That does seem like the type of thing Molly would do, he certainly has a flair for the dramatics he’d love to be the guy who came back from the death twice.’ Beau smiles at that and stares up at the stars slowly passing above them, indeed if anyone she knew had the ability to come back from the dead more than once it would be their purple friend with the glowing swords.

 

She only hoped they could find someone to bring him back before they found the rest of the Mighty Nine, she didn’t think she could face the disappointment from them, from Yasha, if they knew they’d lost one of them already.

 

Her heart ached for the first time in a long time over the friends she seemed to suddenly be losing after only just finding them too and if she curled up a little closer to Caleb and Nott that night while they slept she trusted neither of them would say anything, just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come yell with me about mollymauk - I’m @spiritualweapons on tumblr


End file.
